Opposites Attract
by CrystalDragon791
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, KibaIno in that order . Steamy series of oneshots. Set after Sasuke comes to his senses and rejoins the Leaf Village and his friends. ONLY READ IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THESE SHIPS. Rated T for smutty fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Just to prove I'm not dead, I thought I'd post this little one-shot—not my usual shtick, but I love this series and this pairing. CAUTION: I only watch the anime, and this scenario takes place after Sasuke finally comes to his misplaced senses and rejoins the Leaf Village and his friends. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

Silk & Steel

_Silk and steel_, Sauske thought, gazing down at Sakura sleeping in his arms, her naked form bathed in moonlight from the single window in their bedroom. Her silky skin, pale and perfect, barely marred by the scars she'd acquired as a kunoichi in the ANBU black ops. The scars she did have were so subtle that only he, with his intimate knowledge of her body, could uncover them. Sasuke caressed her shoulder, thinking of touching her skin at the height of their passion, slick and smooth and feverish. Sakura nuzzled closer to him in her sleep, sighing contentedly, and he moved his hand to her hair to keep her near. She kept it in the short style she'd received during the chuunin exams, but he could care less about its length; it still smothered his senses when they made love, drowning him in her unique scent of cherry blossoms. The silky strands still caught in her eyelashes when they swept across her lovely face, providing even more opportunities for him to touch her. The only thing softer than her glorious hair was her touch as she healed, or helped the wounded off a battlefield. The difference between that touch and the iron-hard impact of her chakra-powered punches was truly astounding, and having been on the receiving end of both, Sasuke was more keenly aware of the contrast than most people. That power was the steel in her, the inner strength few people could see. Her determination, her guts, her deadly skills as a shinobi, her passion, her willfulness, her sharp mind, her self-sacrificing nature; these traits were the shuriken hidden in the folds of the lavish kimono, the razor-sharp steel ribs of the silk fan…the fatal strength possessed by the loveliest woman in the Leaf Village. Silk and steel.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes, chuckling lazily at his expression. "Why is it you can never get a good night's sleep after you get back from a solo mission?" she murmured sleepily.

Sasuke bundled her up to his chest, tracing patterns on the small of her back. "I'm so desperate to feel you in my arms again, I can't be bothered with sleep," he replied softly.

His unexpectedly tender words caught Sakura off guard; she drew in a sharp breath as an electric current of lust lanced through her abruptly alert body. "Well then," she whispered huskily, "I might as well stay up with you." She heard his near-silent groan and began to kiss her way up his throat.

_Silk and steel_, she thought, sliding her hands over steel cables of muscle on his chest and shoulders. The steel of his blade as he cut down his enemies matched the steel in his ruby red eyes as he used his Sharingan. Even through the shadowed eyeholes in their ANBU masks, the blood trait of the Uchiha clan could be seen and feared by all who boded ill toward the Leaf Village. The steely reserve in his aloof mien, an emotional shield only a select few could penetrate. The unyielding willpower he shared with Naruto and Hinata, a degree of stubbornness previously unheard of. The way his strong arms tightened around her when she held him, the feel of his powerful body intertwined and melding with hers, as it was now. Yet his callused hands were always gentle as they brushed across her face, or any other part of her. There was compassion in him, a softness tucked away for years like a ball of silk at the back of a weapons room—Sakura had seen it more and more in the years since Itachi's death. The rude, condescending genin was gone, replaced by a mature, surprisingly courteous young man, one who had sincerely congratulated Naruto and Hinata upon the announcement of their engagement and stood proudly in the position of best man at the wedding; one who limited his sarcastic comments to those who actually deserved them; and one who was still slow to praise, but ten times slower to bully. Somehow, that ball of silk had unraveled to bind together the fragments of Sasuke's soul, transforming him into a true shinobi.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke rolled on top of her, burying his face into her neck and one hand in her hair while the other supported his weight to keep from crushing her. She clung to him, her mouth locked onto his and kissing ferociously, their breath mingling as their bodies did. With a final great shudder, Sasuke collapsed against Sakura's chest. They lay there for some time, panting and sweaty, while she stroked his hair and murmured soft, nonsensical syllables. Eventually, his brawny arms encircled her waist and he sighed against her collarbone.

"You are _way_ too good for a lowlife like me," he muttered, his possessive tone and embrace defying the words.

Sakura smiled. "Love you, too, Sasuke."

_**AN: Yay SasuSaku! Hope you enjoyed that tasty tidbit of smuttyish fluff. REVIEW! Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay, so I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I would have liked, but the plot bunnies have invaded my mind, so I'm going to continue anyway. Here's NaruHina!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**_

Night & Day

Naruto stared aimlessly out over the moon-bathed Leaf Village, listening to the softly rhythmic breathing of Sasuke and Sakura, sleeping curled around each other next to him. They'd just returned from their latest ANBU mission a few hours ago, and needed the communal support after the elimination of a rogue ninja they'd known personally. So together, the three of them had scrounged up an oversized sleeping mat and spread it out in Naruto's apartment. And, while it was comforting just to have his two best friends near, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little excluded after Sasuke had drawn Sakura closer and closer as he slept, until his arms encircled her waist and his knees bent behind hers like a marching pair of spoons.

To top it off, sleep refused to come. Naruto lay awake for two hours as Sasuke and Sakura's breathing slowed and steadied, Sakura's pink hair rustling each time Sasuke inhaled. Only one thing calmed Naruto down after a difficult mission, and she was probably fast asleep under Neji's watchdog eye in the Hyuuga clan compound.

Naruto's tense shoulders relaxed just thinking about her, picturing her lovely lavender eyes, imagining running his fingers through her long, silky black hair.

Hinata.

There was something to be said for dating a quiet girl. Because of her shy nature, Hinata turned out to be a fantastic listener, and she always had good advice if you paused long enough to hear it. She was calm and steady, a reliable presence that could shed light on the darkest situations, whether that light be optimism or insight. And yet, Hinata's steady personality also manifested itself in an unwavering determination that awed Naruto as it astonished him. She worked harder than any other member on Team Kurenai to build her strength, always painfully aware—as Sakura was—of her past deficiencies as a warrior. Hinata complimented Naruto perfectly, her calm personality grounding his hyperactive one, and her willpower and strength inspiring him to work just as hard. And the fact that she was the hottest kunoichi in the Leaf Village was a HUGE plus, as well.

"Naruto?" the voice of an angel asked from his window.

Naruto immediately sat bolt upright, his heart racing when he saw Hinata crouched on his windowsill clad in only a t-shirt and a pair of very short shorts. They stared at each other for a moment, each drinking in the sight of the other after their extended separation. Finally Naruto, who would rather Sasuke and Sakura not wake up to witness this reunion, looked up at the ceiling and mouthed, "the roof." Hinata nodded her understanding and sprang upward, out of sight. Naruto slid out of the room and followed, landing neatly on the flat top of his building. Hinata stood a few feet away with her back to him, gazing up at the full moon. He crept up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hinata?"

She spun and threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his bare chest. Naruto hugged back, one hand on the small of her back and the other entwined in her midnight hair. Hinata tightened her embrace, relieved to have him back in her arms, whole and safe.

She loved him so much, in such a quantity that words failed to encompass. She loved his passion, his inner fire, his stubbornness, his strength, his loyalty, his outrageous courage, his faith in the future, his spiky blond hair, his dazzling blue eyes, the whisker marks on his cheeks, the way he looked at her with such a deep adoration that it made her shiver in delight, the way he was smart and funny and kind without realizing it, the way he spoke about things so plainly, the way he strove to make his own destiny, the way he cherished and nurtured not only his dreams, but the dreams of those he cared for. The way his face lit up like the sun when he smiled at her. The way his callused hands were heartbreakingly tender when he touched her skin. The way her father's silent disapproval and Neji's intimidating guardianship didn't discourage him an iota. The way he always thought of her as Hinata, not the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Even the way his demon chakra seemed to calm under her influence.

"I couldn't wait until morning," she murmured against his chest. "I've been watching for you since sundown."

Naruto rubbed her back comfortingly. "Your Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded. "I can always tell your chakra apart from everyone else's."

Naruto inhaled deeply, refamiliarizing himself with the lavender scent of her hair. "I'm glad you cam." She held him closer, sensing the conflict he felt about his mission. "It's just…_unbelievable_ that a Leaf ninja could turn into something like that. It was like fighting another Zabuza, only this one was worse because he didn't even have Haku to care about."

Hinata tugged away gently and, taking his hand, led him over to the knee-high wall surrounding the roof. They sat down together, leaning against the summer-warmed stone, their bodies overlapping to save off as many dark thoughts as possible.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked. "I…I don't need the Byakugan to see that something more is bothering you."

He hesitated, uncharacteristically thinking before he spoke. "That's who Sasuke would've bee, if he hadn't still cared about some of the people here. Sakura, Kakashi, me…if he hadn't still cared about what happened to us—" Hinata silenced him with a kiss.

"He _did_ have all of you, and he _did_ come back," she said firmly, the days of her stuttering far behind her. "You of all people know that every ninja needs a reason to fight—for Sasuke, his need for revenge wasn't strong enough to defeat his need to keep his loved ones alive. I became a ninja to prove myself to my clan; now, I'm still a ninja, but I fight for my friends, because I don't want to let them down. Sasuke fights now to protect the people he cares for, especially Sakura. You don't have to worry about him."

Naruto stared at her, his face grave and intense, his electric blue eyes smoldering. "My reason for fighting is you—I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened as tingling elation filled her from top to toe. They reached for each other at the same time, their lips crushing together while molten fire bloomed at Hinata's core, flowing through her body and burning wherever it touched Naruto's. She gasped for air as Naruto buried his face against her neck, trailing his open mouth along the graceful arch of her throat. She knotted her hands in his hair, arching against him in her need to be closer, always closer. His hands roamed seductively over her body, lingering on the valley of her waist and the curves of her hips and breasts; she, in turn, let her free hand float over the hard planes of his shoulders, chest, and stomach, tracing every scar and crease in his skin as she went. They continued like this for a while, breath and bodies mingling beautifully in the glow of the full moon, though never going so far as to remove each other's clothes: not even Naruto would court the kind of death that Neji or Hiashi Hyuuga would administer if the blond ninja made love to Hinata on a _rooftop_ in the middle of the Leaf Village.

The two lovers eventually fell asleep there, arms wrapped tightly around each other. When dawn came, the early morning sun shone down upon the girl with midnight hair and moonlight eyes, held protectively and lovingly against the young man with hair like sunshine and eyes bluer than a clear summer sky.

_**AN: Okay, now I know **_**that **_**one merited some reviews! I don't care if you agree or not, just push the button directly under this little tirade. Go on, everyone else is doing it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Even though I don't have finals until next month, my teachers like to pile on work right before holidays. It's such a drag. Speaking of which, here's ShikaTema!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, all of these pairings would already be in effect. **_

**Bossy & Bored**

Temari slid a downy feather out of the pillow behind Shikamaru's head, basking like a cat in the morning sun that glided up her bare legs. Shikamaru lay beside her, still slumbering, clad in nothing but a sheet from the waist down. Temari sighed—though she hated to admit it, she was slowly coming to the realization that she'd probably first started to have feelings for the lazy bum when he'd defeated her in their first chuunin exams…and then forfeited. Temari shook her head: typical Shikamaru. But it was that impression that had stuck with her, after the invasion failed and she returned to the Sand village with Gaara and Kankuro. Shikamaru had intrigued her as the first warrior to best her at her own game of combining brains with brawn on the battlefield…and then giving up the fight as a lost cause. He could've mopped the floor with her once he'd used his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but had chosen not to, _just because he didn't feel like it_. Unfathomable. And then, the next time they'd met, she'd been more than happy to take care of that annoying Sound ninja for him…though he'd surprised her later with his genuine concern for his friends, and his sense of guilt at the failure of his mission. As the years went on and she'd become a more and more frequent visitor to the Leaf Village, she'd spent more time with Shikamaru than any other Leaf ninja, and had come to see the deep-rooted emotions he concealed behind his whining and laziness: humor, loyalty, empathy, compassion, trustworthiness, morality, and _extremely_ selective motivation. For he could passionate and goal-oriented when he wanted to be—he just didn't show it that often.

Propping her chin onto the heel of her right palm, Temari proceeded to draw soft circles on Shikamaru's face with the errant feather, causing the young man to twitch and grunt amusingly in his sleep. Temari looked on with confused, wondering blue-green eyes—the couple had been sharing this one-bedroom apartment in the Leaf Village for six months, but Temari couldn't for the life of her figure out _why_. Before their romantic relationship had solidified, Shikamaru had gone on and on about not wanting to marry a bossy, nagging woman like his father had done—but that was exactly the kind of woman that Temari was: sarcastic, independent, bossy, and merciless when it came to equal division of chores around their flat.

Then again, Shikamaru's father often complained about his wife, though he still loved her. Why shouldn't carping over life in general extend to the Nara men's home lives, as well? Being the practical men that they were, they had to realize that without nagging women at their side, all they'd ever do would be going on missions, drinking, and staring at clouds.

Temari had reached this conclusion during every one of the many times she had pondered over her relationship with Shikamaru. The next question, the one she always struggled over, was why choose her over another certain blonde, blue-eyed, busty, bossy kunoichi in the Leaf Village? No matter how hard she thought, or from which angle she approached it, Temari always drew a blank—which was particularly frustrating to someone who was used to not caring how other people thought of her.

Shikamaru snorted suddenly, finally awakened by Temari's teasing tracing. "What a drag," he spoke-sighed. "I was hoping to sleep in today."

"Why me and not Ino?" Temari asked in her direct way, deciding knowledge was more valuable than pride for the moment.

Shikamaru smirked, half-closing his eyes against the sun as he subtly drank in her luminescent, voluptuous form clothed in nothing but twisted white sheets. "Why doesn't it bother you that I'm a lazy bum?" he returned in his lackadaisical manner.

"Because I'm high-strung enough for the both of us, you're not lazy about the important things, and your IQ is a huge turn-on," Temari replied impatiently. "Answer my question."

Shikamaru breathed deeply, settling his hands behind his head and relishing the temporary control he held over the discussion. "I care about Ino the way Naruto cares about Sakura, and Kiba and Shino care about Hinata—like a sister. The two of us as a couple just doesn't work. And she can't always keep up with me mentally like you can." Shikamaru rolled onto his side in a flash of movement, drawing Temari tightly against his chest before she quite knew what was happening. He stared into her startled expression lustfully, taking in her sea-green eyes, her sand-golden hair, her sharp yet feminine features with quick glances, while his curious hands explored the small of her back and crept downward along her trim thigh. "And Ino is nowhere near as drop-dead sexy as you are," he continued huskily, savoring the feel of her satin-smooth skin against his rough fingertips.

_So this is why Dad married such a nagging woman_, he thought as Temari's customary spark flashed behind her eyes. She made him care about things he'd barely paid attention to before, like respecting a worthy opponent and looking after the ones you loved, even if it was from a distance. Her dry wit and sarcasm was an intellectual relief, like dry desert air wafting through a forest and scouring away unwanted clutter. Where people like Ino and Naruto would yell and overreact, she remained blessedly sane, calm, and collected; despite the fact that she was an accomplished ninja, she avoided troublesome warmongering behavior, preferring diplomacy. And she had so much more raw energy in her than he did that he could _feel _the electrical sensations crackling beneath her skin when she dominated their shared bed at night.

Temari turned to liquid lust beneath his hands' administrations, moving fluidly around his body as she ensnared his mouth with hers and heat roared into them both through the contact. It was intellectual, their love; even as swamped by hormones as they were now, the distant, analytical parts of their minds always knew how to move, how to burn, how to connect in such ways as to elicit as much mutual pleasure as possible. And when they were spent, panting and close among sweat-dampened sheets, they still found ways to be witty and dryly humorous.

"Looks like we'll both get to sleep in, after all," Temari murmured drowsily, resting her cheek against her lover's defined shoulder.

"Mmm," Shikamaru responded. "Just the next time you wake me up, don't make it such a drag."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Okay, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated before now, but school just sucks right now. Big thanks and cupcakes to Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku (you rock, GG!) and shkamaru15 (thanks for sticking with the story all this time) for reviewing the last chapter. Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns the characters, I own the story. You know it, I know it, can we PLEASE get on with life? Time for NejiTen!**_

Taciturn and Tough

Neji Hyuuga walked through the Leaf Village's gate at dawn, strolling wearily along the empty streets in full ANBU armor, though his mask hung from the pack on his back. This was his first glimpse of his village in three months, after an arduous mission with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The other three ninjas had gone ahead of Neji in their customary procedure: Shikamaru as front guard, Naruto and Sasuke in the middle to guard the objective of their mission, and Neji as the rear guard. Only, this time around, the four had spread out to the point where hours passed between their ranks, because the scrolls they carried contained especially coveted information and their adversaries were known for their tracking skills. So here was Neji, hours behind his teammates, all the more exhausted because of the last-ditch ambush he'd encountered a few miles away from the village. The attacking shinobi had been defeated, of course, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back, as they said in the Sand Village. That last, pathetically short battle tipped Neji over the line of what his body could and could not take. In fact, it was a huge indicator of the Hyuuga's willpower that he'd hung on this long.

Neji halted suddenly, his Byakugan activating automatically with the last trickle of chakra he possessed as he picked up the clicking sounds of footsteps on the roofs above him. The owner of the offending sandals touched down neatly on the rooftop nearest him, meeting his pale eyes squarely with her chocolate brown ones. Her brown hair, colorless in the early light, was held up in its customary twin buns on the crown of her head.

Neji straightened, his eyes never leaving Tenten's. The weapons-mistress, convinced of the lack of danger her lover now posed, leapt down to the street without effort. She moved over to him, one hand rising to cup his cheek in her palm. She met his expression worriedly.

"I have to report to Tsunade," he said.

Tenten sighed, but understood. Duty first. The hand that framed his face dropped to grip his hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and they continued toward the Hokage's Tower.

The instant he'd realized it was Tenten shadowing him, all the tension had drained out of Neji's system—though weirdly hyperactive at times, Tenten was a very grounded, down-to-earth person, and when he was with her, Neji found it impossible to get mad…unless another guy gave her the wrong look…but that was another matter altogether. Along with grounded, Tenten was _relaxed_, a quality that the Hyuuga family as a whole distinctly lacked. She was dedicated and dutiful, but not as noble-minded as he was, which helped him keep from taking himself too seriously. And, most of all and to his great relief, Tenten was not as pink-and-unicorns-and-shopping-and-frilly-things-girly as the other kunoichi of their acquaintance were.

Not that she wasn't feminine. Neji would be the absolute _last_ person to think that.

But she didn't squeal, she shouted. She didn't giggle, she laughed. She didn't stalk or overly romanticize or act like an obnoxious fangirl…she was just herself, her tough, tomboyish, totally lovable self. And for a man who'd been raised in a household where familial politics were the life or death of a member of the side branch, Tenten's organic personality was unbelievably uplifting. With her, Neji felt as if the curse seal had never been branded upon his forehead; with her, instead of a caged bird, he felt as free as the wind.

"How did it go?" the object of his devotion inquired, eyeing the many gashes and bruises he sported from three months without a medic.

"Cuts and bruises," he replied, his voice soothing. He knew she worried that without her beside him, he'd needlessly surpass his limits. "No broken bones or anything. Not even a pulled muscle. Even Tsunade won't insist that I go to the hospital."

Tenten pursed her lips disbelievingly, but said nothing—she knew he'd do whatever it took to assure the success of a mission, and any promises he made to stay safe would evaporate if he perceived his teammates were in danger. Not that she would ask that of him. She trusted his skills as a ninja more than her own, and that was saying a lot.

When they arrived at Hokage Tower, Neji was asked to leave his written report with the night secretary, who reminded him that he'd need to report verbally to Tsunade at a more decent hour. They both questioned why they couldn't see the Hokage now, since she always stayed up until the last shinobi reported back in. The secretary explained (as she sweat-dropped) that Tsunade had overdone it on the sake trying to stay awake to see Neji, and was currently passed out on top of a mountain of paperwork.

Tenten made an _"it figures"_ face, and Neji raised an eyebrow, but they left the Tower without making a fuss. When the two exited the building, Neji caught Tenten by the hand as she turned to go home. "Do you mind patching me up? Hinata and Hanabi will fuss if I come home like this."

Tenten nodded, pleased that he'd asked for her help. It had always been like this between them: Neji would need something, and Tenten would help him achieve his goal, whether the task be training, medical assistance, Christmas shopping, or even just talking. With Lee in and out of the hospital and Guy looking after Lee, the two teammates ended up spending unusually large amounts of their time together; in Tenten's opinion, it had only been a matter of time before something more than friendship grew from their camaraderie. Besides, it had been a point of pride for her that _she_ was the one he'd always wanted to train with, because he had such faith in her impeccable aim. Whenever someone had commented on how strong Neji had become, she'd always swelled with the knowledge that she'd helped him get there. What really surprised her was when Neji started pointing this fact out to others. It wasn't long after that began happening that he'd gathered enough courage to ask her out. And the rest, as they say, was history.

They arrived at Tenten's home soon enough, a one-story building with a garden and spectacular views of Hokage Mountain. The couple settled in the living room, Neji sitting on the floor while Tenten fetched her first aid kit—this routine was a familiar one. When Tenten returned, she sat squarely in front of Neji, knees on the ground, feet tucked beneath her, hands resting on her thighs. The expectancy rolling off of both of them was almost palpable.

"Shirt," Tenten said brusquely, opening her kit. Neji obligingly removed his chest plate, arm guards, and the black, sleeveless, skintight turtleneck and gloves he wore beneath them, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he slowly peeled the fabric away from his muscled torso. Tenten followed his every movement gravely, her eyes bold. When he was finished, she leaned forward with a warm, moist cloth, gently wiping away the dried blood from his skin. Excess water dripped down Neji's chest in rivulets, but neither of them seemed to mind: Neji closed his eyes as she moved to his back, silently savoring the quiet and the sensation of her quick fingers caring for his body. Feeling leftover tension in the muscles of his neck and shoulders, Tenten set aside her cloth and set to work massaging his back, eliciting a grateful moan from the Hyuuga prodigy. Tenten smiled as she dug into his muscles, coaxing them into relaxation. Then, she undid the snarled remains of the tie that contained his famously (or infamously, from his point of view) luxuriant brown locks. Beginning at his scalp, she finger-combed his tangled hair into a somewhat better condition, working her way down to massage his temples. His body sagged minutely in the face of her administrations, a guard that only came down when he was with her.

Reluctantly, Tenten returned to her medical kit, retrieving the gauze and salve she needed for his wounds. As she smeared Hinata's special brew over Neji's muscle-hardened skin, she reveled in finding this missing piece in her life so effortlessly. She and Neji had always been thrown together, with Lee's medical troubles and Guy's anxiety, and she absolutely cared for him in a more-than-sisterly way, but she'd been flabbergasted when he'd voiced his own feelings for her. Neji was strong, steady, reliable, gentlemanly, and even easygoing in his reserved way. Though she was one hundred percent sure of her own abilities, it was an honor to be regarded as highly by the Hyuuga as Neji regarded her. Sure he didn't gab away like other guys of their acquaintance, but that was fine by her; he made her feel like he really listened to what she had to say. As a friend and teammate, she would've given her life to save his—as a lover, that feeling had only deepened, not changed. They weren't as overt in their affection for each other as the other couples of their circle, but that didn't mean that Tenten's heart didn't swell with pride and unconditional love whenever she saw him walking toward her, or that it didn't wring with nervousness and loss whenever she had to watch him leave for a mission. She loved Neji, and he loved her—no complexity of a line of inheritance, or inner demons, or broken hearts that wept to be repaired, or diplomacy between a historically volatile neighboring village. Just the two of them, side-by-side, always together, always in love.

Tenten's deft hands worked thoroughly as she thought, but slowly, lingering over every sensitive patch of skin she knew he possessed. Neji, for his part, watched her diligently, enraptured by every aspect of her being.

She rested a hand on his thigh to steady her work—he stiffened involuntarily. Tenten frowned at him, then looked at the dark stain on her hand, unrecognizable against the dark fabric. She glared reprovingly at him. "Lay down." He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed. "Oh, fine, at least stretch out your legs so I can have a look at them." Neji's imperious brow remained raised, but he complied with his panda-girl's wishes, shedding his armor and clothing until he sat on her living room floor wearing nothing but boxers.

Tenten, trying desperately to not become distracted with Neji's near-nude musculature practically glowing in the grey dawn light, set to work on his legs, cleaning and salving the nasty gash on his left thigh. The laceration wound from the outside of that knee to end about where his thighbone attached to his pelvis. It was so deep that it took three rounds of cleaning and salving before it started to clot again.

"I better stitch this up," Tenten said, collecting the appropriate materials from the med kit. Neji watched her every movement, a strange light gleaming in his pale eyes. Not that Tenten noticed—in the space of a blink, she'd threaded the needle and plunged its sharp point into Neji's skin, knowing he'd take it as an insult if she'd offered him painkillers. She began at his knee, working up his muscled thigh with proficiency. (Both she and Hinata had learned all they could about first aid that didn't involve chakra as soon as they'd learned their ninjitsu types weren't conducive to medic-nin work).

Tenten worked carefully, touching the wound as lightly as possible, barely skimming the surface of Neji's skin. The Hyuuga handled himself swimmingly, not making a single sound of protest through the whole process, though Tenten thought she saw him grit his teeth behind his composed mask. It was a surprise, then, when his large hand clamped down upon hers as she neared the end of the cut. Startled, she looked up into lustful, blazing lavender eyes.

"If you wish to retain your virginity," he growled, husky and feral, "you will _cease your work_."

Tenten grinned slowly, her eyelids half-closing seductively as she very slowly and deliberately finished her work, listening with feminine pleasure as he groaned when she tied off her stitch in the sensitive skin near his groin. Looking for herself, she observed the telltale bulge in his boxers, and feigned boredom.

"You're the one that wants me to retain my virginity," she whispered to him, climbing half in his lap to kiss the pulse point below his ear. "Not me."

He caught her as she retreated, snaring the pendant of the silver chain she wore beneath her clothes: a gold engagement band with a ruby forming the flame on the Hyuuga crest. "Call me old-fashioned," he murmured, examining the token of their devotion to each other. "However," he went on, and the burning in his eyes as he looked at her stole all the will to resist from her body, "that doesn't mean I can't thoroughly enjoy my homecoming with my betrothed."

"Define 'thoroughly'," Tenten said. At least, that's what she _would've_ said if Neji hadn't pulled her completely into his lap, slid his hands beneath her kimono-style shirt, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her so fiercely she could only respond by kissing back. She held him to her as firmly as he held her to him, the hand exploring his back—somehow different than from when she was treating him, always different—mirroring the warm hand that supported her lower back. His other hand cradled her neck, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss, letting the heat wash over them both with abandon. Tenten held on for her sanity: this passion had always been suppressed in Neji, acknowledged but never tapped into. He'd always broken off before things had gone this far, and they hadn't even moved past kissing yet! Tenten could think of only two words to describe what she felt at that moment, and neither was suitable for polite company.

Finally, to her great regret, she had to come up for air; but Neji only moved lower, kissing every inch of bare skin that became visible as he removed her top with torturous sluggishness. Tenten growled, he chuckled, and she took control and threw off her shirt recklessly, throwing him to the ground when she launched herself back at him. They resumed their passionate embrace, allowing Neji to explore the soft, warm curves he'd resisted for so long. But no matter how long Tenten prolonged their kiss, his hands never halted at the clasp of her bra, never even hesitated as they passed over the lace. When she ran out of breath the second time, she knew his intent.

"Spoilsport," she muttered, and he laughed, hugging her to his chest.

"Patience, Tenten," he said, the vibrations of his voice buzzing pleasantly through her. "Just a few more weeks."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled exasperatedly, settling into him. This was their way, the nature of their love; where Sakura and Sasuke's was erotic and soulful, Naruto and Hinata's was open and innocent, and Shikamaru and Temari's was playful and witty, Neji and Tenten's was sturdy and dependable, just like they were. Some would call it bland in comparison to the relationships of their friends—Kiba had once called them "as lovesick as turtledoves without the ability to show it"—but it defined them all the same.

Neji sighed, stroking her back softly. "You know, eventually, I will have to leave."

Tenten hugged him closer. "Shut up." Neji chuckled, and Tenten felt it in her bones.

"Yes, ma'am."

_**AN: Not sure if I like this chapter or not. This, by the way, will be the last chapter of this fic unless I get inspired by one of the many Ino pairings or Gaara pairings. I'd like to write about those two, but I just don't know who to pair them with yet. *sigh* oh well. Sasuke-shaped cookies if you review (so you can bite his head off…muahahahaha!), Orochimaru will stalk you if you don't. REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Okay, I was going to end things at NejiTen, but everybody wanted GaaMatsu, and I got hooked by watching the Seimei and Rescue Gaara arcs online. Thanks to Ginta and Hakkaku Fangirl, shkamaru15 (you are seriously awesome, just so you know), Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, triple stars loves NARUTO, and Lawlizilla for your reviews and input on the last chapter. **_

Energy & Apathy

Gaara of the Desert worked quietly by candlelight in the Kazekage's office, sorting through an even taller mountain of paperwork than usual: the Chuunin Exams were going to be held in the Sand Village in six months, and preparations had already begun to welcome the visiting genin and their senseis. Shikamaru Nara from the Leaf Village was in town to coordinate the details; Gaara had assigned Temari to be his guide, effectively allowing her to take a break from bureaucratic work like this for a while. On top of that, mundane chores like repairing cracks in the greenhouses from the last sandstorm still required his attention and signature.

Gaara sighed. At times, being Kazekage felt like the most rewarding occupation he could hold in his lifetime—like when he fought with Deidara to protect his village, or when Elder Chiyo brought him back from the dead and he awoke surrounded by a crowd of shinobi that cared for him. Especially when he arrived back at the village to be welcomed by every able-bodied citizen. However, at other times, times filled with tedious paperwork and late nights away from his wife, he had to strain to remind himself why he became Kazekage.

Gaara set aside his pen and leaned back in his chair, deciding that he'd earned himself a break. He pictured his wife curled up in their bed, brown hair splayed over her pillow and dark eyes closed peacefully, her soft, warm body awaiting his return. Gaara's writer's cramp faded; the faint throbbing in his temples ceased. Matsuri.

She'd been the only genin to choose him for an instructor, and the only one he continued to train with. She hadn't run away when Shukaku had temporarily taken over his body while fighting Seimei, had never shown any fear of him afterwards. She'd been one of the first of the Sand villagers to see him without her judgment clouded by the monster residing within him, second only to Temari, Kankuro, and Baki. He'd watched her grow over the years, transforming from a shy, timid girl afraid of weapons to a confident jounin whose rope dart was the defeat of any who crossed her. Some things remained the same, though—her loyalty, her beauty, her overwhelming kindness. Her companionship was a balm against the wounds that his soul had endured as a child. She would never be able to understand his trials as perfectly as a fellow Jinchuuriki, like Naruto, but she listened to what he'd gone through and embraced him afterwards, letting him know his suffering was over now. She was patient, quietly letting him break through his touch barrier as their romance deepened. He knew now that she'd loved him almost since he'd rescued her from Seimei, and would've waited an eternity if he'd needed that long to come to her. Which was good, because it had taken a solid two years after the Akatsuki abduction for him to work up the nerve to ask her out.

Slender arms wrapped around his chest from behind, rendered golden in the light of the candles. "I thought you said you'd be working until dawn," she whispered, softly kissing the red kanji above his left eye. It now stood as a symbol of the people he truly loved, instead of a reminder of why he was a human monster. And she was at the top of the list.

Gaara placed one hand over her smooth skin. "I was resting," he explained. "There is still a lot of work to do. Why aren't you in bed?"

She rubbed her nose against his hair. "I couldn't sleep," she replied drowsily. "I felt empty without you laying beside me. Would you like some help?"

"Of course, I would love your help, but I have the only chair."

Matsuri came around and slid onto his lap, her luxurious legs hanging over one arm of the large seat. "Your point being…?" she asked wickedly, smiling up at him.

Gaara silently beat down the very male part of him that had noticed Matsuri's seductive weight between his legs. "As you wish, Lady Kazekage."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage. What can I do?"

"Will you sort the papers I've already signed, please? I need to finish reviewing the ones I haven't signed."

"Of course." Matsuri set to work compiling the documents into four stacks: civilian issues, shinobi issues, foreign issues, and Chuunin Exam issues. While she organized, she discreetly examined her husband for signs of fatigue. It was hard to tell with the permanent rings around his pale eyes, but Matsuri was determined not to let the people exhaust Gaara with matters that they could probably figure out for themselves. The paper pileup wasn't as bad for the Kazekage as for the Hokage of the Leaf Village—Naruto had once told Gaara that the Leaf civilians were so used to having the Hokage settle every little dispute in their lives that he'd hired two additional secretaries to stem the flow of more trivial documents—but since the removal of Shukaku and Gaara's being cured of insomnia, Matsuri had taken it upon herself to prevent a relapse into that sleepless behavior.

Of course, in examining Gaara, she'd opened herself up to reveling in his appearance, his trademark red hair the perfect combination of disheveled and sophisticated, and his pale turquoise eyes direct and focused.

Dear Kami, she loved this man. His quietly humble mien, his fierce loyalty and protectiveness, his openness to love when he'd been deprived of it for most of his life. She'd traveled with him, both as a guard and as his wife, to other villages, where the inhabitants had drawn away from the infamous Jinchuuriki. She'd glared at those ignorant people, willing them to see that the man was separate from the monster. Only in the Leaf Village had Gaara not received this treatment, and Matsuri was forever grateful to the Sixth Hokage for ensuring that warmer reception. She'd rushed to Gaara's aid when the Akatsuki had kidnapped him, and rejoiced when she discovered he was alive. It was during that mission that she'd recognized her love for Gaara, as the choking fear had knotted in her chest and her heart begged for her not to be too late. His constant silence did not intimidate her as it did others, nor did her boundless energy annoy him. She had calmed down somewhat from the fangirl-like adoration she'd first exhibited, but it was good to know that what remained of her hyperactivity didn't bother him. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it at times.

_That_ thought brought her back to the feel of his muscled thighs supporting her body, and the hard chest and stomach inches away from her back. He was so much taller than her now, towering a full head over her. Though, she had to admit, it was heavenly to feel so loved and protected when he held her.

Gaara's pen clicked as it hit the table, and brawny arms encircled her waist as she sorted the last of the documents into the appropriate piles. Gaara's warm mouth brushed against the side of her throat.

"I should have you assist me more often," he murmured huskily, pulling her back against his hard body. He moved his face slowly, tenderly up her neck, his nose skimming the corner of her jaw as he kissed the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Goosebumps rippled down Matsuri's body, every nerve alert and straining for her husband's touch. Only she could unleash his passion.

"Anytime," she purred, turning her head to ensnare his lips with her own. He was lost the moment they made contact, lost in the taste of her and the feel of her body through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown. His hands lavished her body lovingly, while hers tangled themselves in his hair to keep him crushed against her mouth. Carefully, Gaara pushed back his chair and rose with her in his arms bridal-style, carrying her back to their room. Once the door was closed, they fell haphazardly onto the bed, shedding cumbersome clothes as quickly as they were able. The kiss deepened, tongues danced, and bodies fused in the privacy of their sanctuary. They cried out in harmony, each drowning in their love for the other.

_His_ Matsuri, sweet and pure and gentle and fierce.

_Her _Gaara, shy and strong and loyal and loving.

_**AN: Ahh…I really like this one. I'll write a chapter for Ino if someone will tell me how to set up a poll on my profile—so far I've gotten suggestions for KibaIno, SaiIno, and ChojiIno. If you can think of another pairing that you prefer or can tell me how to do the poll thingy, REVIEW PLEASE! If you can't, same rules as last chapter apply: cookies for reviewers, and an Orochimaru encounter for non-reviewers. REVIEW YOU FOOLS! :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Okay, people, so the poll didn't really work out—a lot of you ended up saying what pairing you wanted via review or PM. It was close, but Kiba/Ino won by a one-vote margin over Choji/Ino. Sorry, ChoIno shippers! Thanks to the following awesome people for reviewing the last chapter:**_

_**--Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku (Yay, GG's back with her cookies! Rejoice!)**_

_**--Ginta and Hakkaku Fangirl (Thank you for the lovely review! You're too sweet!)**_

_**--shkamaru15 (Hey Commander of Awesomeness! Thanks for the poll tips!)**_

_**--Weasleygrlz07**_

_**--Dragon Mistress of the Heavens (Thanks for being the first to tell me how to create a poll!)**_

_**--overlordofnobodies (Dude, I told you not to review the AN on Ch. 6! Now you won't be able to review this chappie! WAAAAAHHHHHH!)**_

_**Okay, so on to the official LAST chapter of this fic. (*cough*for now*cough*) I'm a little worried because even though I happen to agree with this pairing, there really isn't a lot in the anime/manga to work off of. So, in the absence of Kishimoto's version of reality, I'll be making up my own. Huzzah! (That second-to-last sentence shall count as my disclaimer. Deal with it.)**_

Feral & Feminine

"You were _sparring_ with your _mother_?" Ino demanded, the greenish glow of her chakra illuminating her incredulous expression. "What in the name of Kami prompted you to do _that_? You know how rough she gets!"

Kiba winced as the fractured bones of his right forearm slid back into place under the influence of Ino's medical jutsu. "It was her idea," he growled. "She wanted to see how me an' Akamaru have grown since the last time she saw us fight."

Ino looked to the giant white dog he mentioned. "You told him it was a bad idea, didn't you?" she demanded. Unlike other people outside the Inuzuka clan, Ino always treated Akamaru and dogs like him as if they could understand her perfectly. Which, of course, they did: Akamaru whined an affirmative. Ino turned her patented glare back on her boyfriend. "Why didn't you listen? You know Akamaru's usually right about that kind of stuff."

Kiba fidgeted, not meeting her eyes. "I thought I was getting better," he mumbled, hostilely embarrassed.

Ino grabbed his face and turned it back to meet her gaze. "Of course you're getting better," she told him exasperatedly. "You and Akamaru are getting stronger every minute of every day that you're together. Even Sasuke admits it, the baka. You're just not to your mother's level yet. So stop sulking." Ino returned to her work, splinting Kiba's arm and securing it with gauze. The wolflike boy looked on, the beginnings of a toothy grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Ino finished healing his arm and straightened, cracking her spine. "It'll be as good as new by morning," she informed him. She stretched out her hands. "Ribs," she beckoned. Kiba leaned away, frowning. Ino _tsk_ed. "I can see the bruising," she snapped. "I won't be able to hold you properly for weeks if you don't let me heal them. Now quit the tough guy act and get over here."

Kiba complied, swayed by her comment about holding him. He stared at her as she laid glowing hands against his abs, smug. He knew she was only this testy when she was worried…or arguing with Sakura. In both scenarios, her less-than-polite behavior was provoked by her love for the object of her wrath. Sakura was like a sister to her; she loved Kiba. Though, he had to admit, their relationship was probably the least-predictable of the couples in their circle of friends. It had started the night before Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Ino had stumbled into a bar with Sakura and Tenten after the bachelorette party on their way home, obviously drunk, and had come across the remnants of Naruto's bachelor party: an unconscious Naruto and Lee, an amused Sasuke and Neji, and a thoroughly sober Shino and Shikamaru trying to support a drunken Choji while Kiba 'supervised'. Sasuke and Neji took charge of their inebriated teammates, and Shino and Shikamaru were preoccupied with Choji, so the task of getting Ino home had fallen to Kiba. He'd hoisted her onto Akamaru's back in front of him and carried her to her apartment…and then held her cornsilk hair while she up-chucked for a good half-hour. He'd made cold compresses, watered down the alcohol with as much water and coffee as she could keep down, tucked her in when she finally calmed down, and rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he fetched hangover food and aspirin and tea for her headache, she told him quite seriously that no one had ever taken such good care of her, kissed him, and asked him to stay for breakfast.

At first, Kiba had assumed that Ino's affection was a result of the liquor in her system, but at the wedding, she'd sat next to him, scratched Akamaru's ears and fed him scraps under the table, and didn't dance with anybody else the whole night. (With Kiba, that is. He loved his canine partner more than life itself, but Ino was NOT on the long list of things he shared with his dog.) After two years of steady dating, they'd moved in together, and here they were.

"Stupid," she muttered under her breath. "Stubborn, competitive, over-eager son-of-a…"

Ah, the rant. She did this when she was worried, too. He would know. She was as feisty and protective as any Inuzuka, with a maternal streak that showed in a very get-the-hell-away-from-my-pups kind of way. Yet, she did all that while managing to look utterly ravishing. Her pale gold hair, her vivid blue eyes, her flawless skin and statuesque physique, her ebony eyelashes as long as a mile, her delicate nose, her expressive mouth, her toned arms and legs…hell, her beautiful hands, transforming green and growing things into art that meant something—they all drew him in like hunter to prey, effortlessly, instinctively. And her smell…Kami, don't even get him started on her smell.

But it wasn't just the physical things. Kiba saw in Ino what few people did: her sweet, thoughtful personality; the happy glow on her cheeks when she worked at the flower shop; her love of being helpful to others; her humility; her way of watching over her loved ones without them realizing it; how she could be as dopey as Naruto, but could read another person's feelings and desires as easily as she read a book; and how, despite any comments she made to the contrary, she viewed Akamaru and the other Inuzuka hounds as people in their own right. She was girly, sure, arguably the most girly out of the kunoichi of their acquaintance, but when it came right down to it, she wasn't afraid to get rough and dirty in order to fight for something she believed in. Besides, her feminine taste complimented her killer curves _astonishingly_ well.

Ino pressed her glowing hands against Kiba's torso, focusing on the damage to the muscles and bones so she wouldn't get distracted by her boyfriend's ripped abs. Damn that man for being so good looking. It just wasn't fair; how could she have ever thought that Sasuke had anything on Kiba? This man was gorgeous in his roughness, all tanned skin and disheveled hair and scars and calloused hands. She admired him for his free, confident nature, the way he never seemed to care what the world thought of him. His loyalty was the stuff of legends, as well. His loyalty to his clan, his friends, his teachers, his village, Akamaru…his loyalty to her. He defended her when someone dared to call her weak or insignificant, or vain or conceited or narcissistic. Somehow, in his freedom and honesty of character, he could see others' true colors easier than most. That was probably the only way he could've seen her friendly disposition—her notorious feud with Sakura had secured her a reputation for being tempestuous.

In spite of his loyalty and self-assuredness, however, Kiba was argumentative, aggressive, and jealous by nature. They butted heads more times than any other couple in the Leaf Village, and certainly more than any of their friends. They yelled and fought and were so taken in by each other's physical appeal when they were angry that they ended up making out on the sofa for a few hours and forgetting why they were arguing in the first place. But, seeing as they hadn't argued over anything really important, they both considered that all right—they'd accepted their quick tempers a long time ago. As for aggressive, well, that only made him better training partner, and Ino was one of the few people who could knock some sense into Kiba when he got too competitive. Jealousy, however…that was a different story. Kiba was comfortable enough with the unattached males among their friends—Choji was Ino's trustworthy brother figure, Shino was his, Lee was too weird for anyone to stomach, and nobody really believed that Sai had it in him to act on his hormones, if he even had any—but put a well-dressed Ino in a crowd of single, drunk men looking for a grinding partner, and things were bound to get ugly. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto all had histories of 'taking care of' guys that hit on their girlfriends, but Kiba was much more volatile. There was one memorable occasion where he'd instigated a fully-fledged bar fight (the three previously mentioned shinobi hot on his heels) when a group of Cloud ninja had attempted to buy Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten a round of drinks. Late that night, while Ino was conducting her customary tirade and healing his broken nose, Kiba had calmly asked what she would have done if a Cloud kunoichi had bought him a drink. That halted the argument dead in its tracks.

So, that was Kiba in a nutshell, all the reasons why she loved the dirty-minded, leather-wearing dog-man: his loyalty, his free-spirited temperament, and the inability of any other girl in the Leaf Village to put up with him. Not to mention the red fang tattoos on his cheeks were, inexplicably, a huge turn-on.

Kiba squirmed under her fingertips as she finished the job, enjoying a belly-rub almost as thoroughly as Akamaru did. Ino kissed him soundly as a conclusion to her examination, trailing a hand over his olive-toned bicep.

"Beautiful idiot," she told him when she broke away. "Can't you keep out of trouble for a few _hours_?"

Kiba shrugged, his dark eyes hooded. "Why? You can always kiss me better." He leaned forward, attacking her sultry lips with abandon.

"Kami," Ino gasped, "I _love_ how you get horny after a healing."

Kiba chuckled. "It's not the healing, babe," he growled, nipping at the silky skin of her neck. "It's the heal_er_." He stood carefully, dragging her up by her waist. She dug her hands into his delicious brown locks, kissing him back with all the aggression he gave her—she always made him fight for dominance. Trailing his hands down her back, backside, and thighs, Kiba grabbed the backs of her knees and hoisted her up to sit on his hips, her perfect legs locking around him like a vise.

"Akamaru," he grunted as _she_ began assaulting _his_ neck, "go be a guard dog." Akamaru sighed as his humans staggered into the bedroom, but took up his post at the front door; if he settled himself just so, he could keep the door closed and take a nap at the same time. He knew from experience that he'd be there for a while.

In the privacy of their room, Kiba ruthlessly tore at Ino's hair tie, letting the endless blonde tresses loose over her back and shoulders. She stared at him as he inhaled its intoxicating scent, her eyes as blue as gas flames and twice as fiery. She moaned in pleasure when he abandoned her hair for her neck again, his tongue moist and hot as found its way back to hers. She tackled him to the bed, letting her long, long hair hang over and around him like a halo. Now it was Kiba's turn to moan, trapped and drowning in her luscious, heavenly, delectable, sensual, surreal, mouth-watering, arousing, erotic-beyond-human-comprehension scent.

Ino grinned. "Had enough, big guy?" she asked, playfully pecking him on his nose, eyelids, and bottom lip.

"Never," he murmured, cradling her head tenderly as he deepened the kiss with slow, unhurried passion. "I'll never get tired of you."

"Good," she replied breathlessly, feeling one of his hands at the hem of her shirt. "'Cause I plan on sticking around for a very, _very_ long time."

"I'll hold you to that," Kiba breathed, before his hands set fire to her skin and the only words they needed were each other's names on their lips.

_Fin. For Real This Time._

_**AN: And that is the official end of 'Opposites Attract'. It's been a long journey since the SasuSaku chapter, and I'd like to thank everybody who's stuck it out from the beginning (even if you didn't review…). Even though it wasn't ChoIno or SaiIno, I hope you guys find this chappie review-worthy! At least to tell me how much it sucks!**_

_**Keep a lookout for some new stories of mine, though. I'm currently working on a Twilight fic, 'Déjà Vu', but I'm on a huge Naruto craze right now, and I've been researching Japanese baby names and wedding attire…you just think about that for a minute. :3 **_

_**REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWW! With a capital R-E-V-I-E-W!**_


End file.
